Gift Giving Galore
by Lyrical-Mindset
Summary: My version of 'A Christmas Tori' Catorade/Jori ... horrible title :D


**Review if you love me :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm glad Dan owns Victorious. If it was anyone else's show, I wouldn't watch it.**

**A/N: This is basically 'A Christmas Tori' with some Catorade undertones (or Jori if Catorade isn't your thing). I didn't feel like writing out every little detail of the episode so a lot of the scenes are either summarized or cut out.**

**XOXO**

It was a chilly December morning so Tori had her duvet pulled up to her chin. She was upset that she was up before the alarm clock, which would ring in a half hour. She sighed at the fact that sleep wasn't going to return to her.

"Ho, ho, ho." A soft voice said. She looked down to see Cat staring back at her.

"What are you doing up baby?" Tori asked, kissing her forehead.

"I had a nightmare." Cat pouted. "I need some sugar."

Tori knew that sugar was the only thing that kept Cat's nightmares away. It was odd, but it worked. Cat hadn't gotten her daily dose of sugar the day before so the nightmares were bound to happen.

"Aww, come here." Tori cooed, pulling Cat closer to her. "Was it the same one you usually have?" Tori asked and Cat nodded. Her nightmares usually entailed Tori or Jade getting killed, leaving Cat to sit and watch her loved ones slowly slip away.

"Who was it this time?" Tori asked soothingly.

"You." Cat whimpered, cuddling further into Tori's warmth.

Jade woke up to see Cat's bottom lip quivering as she hugged Tori tightly. "Another nightmare Kitten?"

Cat nodded and switched from hugging Tori to hugging Jade. Jade held the girl tightly and whispered soothing words in her ear until the petite girl was lulled back to sleep.

"We have to get rid of her nightmares." Jade said, staring down at the sleeping girl on top of her.

"Well that movie you made us watch last night didn't help." Tori pointed out.

"What? The Scissoring is a good movie." Jade defended.

Tori rolled her eyes and sat up. "I can't go back to sleep and I'm hungry so I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?"

"Pancakes?" Jade requested. "And strawberries for Cat."

Tori nodded and kissed Jade then went downstairs to make breakfast. Jade rubbed Cat's back and softly hummed to her. The alarm clock went off, startling Cat from her sleep.

"Shh baby, it's just the alarm clock." Jade said gently. Cat calmed down and settled back into Jade.

"Want to go get some breakfast?" Jade asked. Cat nodded so Jade picked her up and carried her downstairs. She sat Cat down gently in a chair at the kitchen table.

"That smells so good." Cat smiled as Tori put a plate in front of her. She dug in and moaned with each bite. Tori was definitely in charge of the cooking.

"This is so yummy." Cat said around a mouthful of food.

"Glad you like it." Tori giggled, kissing Cat once she had swallowed.

When they finished they went upstairs to get ready for their day. Cat put on a Christmas-y sweater in honor of the December holiday and of course Jade wore black. They gathered their things and took Jade's car to school. When they got there Cat went straight to the classroom while Jade went to find Beck to see if he still had a cricket issue. Tori was putting things in her locker when she saw Andre walk angrily to his own locker and forcefully open it.

"Why are you acting like someone ran over your guitar?" Tori asked.

"They might as well have because I'm never playing music ever again!" Andre shouted.

"Aww, tell doctor Tori all about it." Tori gently rubbed his back.

"Well, I wrote a Christmas song for my Creative Music class and I got a … a … a D!" Andre yelled, slamming his locker shut.

"It's not that bad Andre." Tori tried to calm him down.

"Yes it is! I should've just gotten an F!" The bell rang, but Andre and I continued our rant as we walked to class. When we got there everyone was already seated.

"I can't calm down!" Andre exclaimed.

"It's not the end of the world!" Tori argued.

The other students just watched as Andre said he was going to give up music. Robbie, uncaring of Andre's tense demeanor, tried to lighten the mood with some Christmas spirit. This resulted in him being thrown out of his chair by Andre. Then came Jade, who was always quipped with a witty comment.

"I bet that jingled his bells." Tori and Cat giggled softly at their girlfriend's humor.

The rest of class entailed Andre's lack of Christmas spirit, yet another story about Cat's brother which Jade cut short, Beck's sleep deprivation, and lastly Secret Santas.

This upset the entire class. Who wants to buy gifts for random people that they don't care about? The only people Cat, Jade, and Tori wanted to buy gifts for were each other. They were forced to participate anyway when faced with the consequence of going Christmas yodeling with Sikowitz.

That night everyone got a text from Sikowitz about who they were buying a gift for. After Tori helped Trina drag in the monster Christmas tree she got a text from Robbie.

_I'm Cat's Secret Santa, what should I get her? -R_

_You're supposed to think of the gift yourself- T_

_I don't know what to get for her and I refuse to go Christmas yodeling! -R_

Tori understood his pain. No one should have to be put through the trauma of Christmas yodeling.

_Get her something sugary -T_

_And not just a cheap candy bar! -T _

Tori quickly added. She wanted to give Cat a break from the nightmares and sugar was a sure way to do it.

_Whatever -_- I know a guy that can give Cat sugar for a whole week. I'll call him up -R_

_Great. It better be a decent gift or Jade and I are kicking your ass. -T_

_Understood -R_

The next day at school Jade, Tori, and Cat split up like usual. Cat was trying to give out her brother's Christmas beef. People shouldn't eat it if they know what's good for them. Jade was trying to convince Sikowitz to change who she's a Secret Santa to. It wasn't that she didn't want to buy a gift for Tori; it was the fact that there were too many things she wanted to buy for Tori. She would spend all of her money on the girl if she didn't give herself limits.

Tori walked down the hall holding what she assumed was the perfect gift for Andre; a ceramic guitar that she'd made at Color Me Pot. It quickly turned out to be the worst gift ever after Robbie showed up with Cat's personal sugar source. Tori got a little jealous when Cat gave Robbie a peck on the cheek but quickly got over it when she saw how happy Cat was. Knowing that Cat wouldn't have nightmares for a week put Tori at ease.

The next day at school Jade went to go get Beck some coffee. After she gave it to him, Cat came over with her overly perky attitude.

"Hi! Secret Santa time!" Cat squealed.

"Are you mine or his?" Jade questioned.

"Yours! For you!" Cat said, holding the gift out to Jade.

"Give it." Jade snatched the gift from Cat's hand. Cat pouted. She knew Jade didn't mean it but it still upset her.

Tori came over and was quickly yelled at by Jade. It was kind of their _thing_ so Tori was used to the yelling by now. Jade only did it when they were at school to keep up her tough girl façade.

Jade opened the gift that Cat had gotten her and gasped. They were scissors, but not just any scissors. They were the scissors used in her favorite movie The Scissoring. After the three girls had watched it Cat knew exactly what to get Jade. Tori on the other hand still had no clue what to get for Andre.

"Just get him a present." Cat suggested.

"Oh my God." Beck said under his breath.

That night at Tori's house, Jade arrived unexpectedly. After Jade's comment earlier about the pretty girl being killed with the scissors first, Tori wanted to check and see if Jade had her new scissors with her. She knew that Jade wouldn't do anything to her with them, but how could she pass up the opportunity to feel on her girlfriend? Jade assumed the position and smirked as Tori patted her down.

"Don't be shy." Jade spoke. Tori took this as permission to travel lower. She was planning to go lower anyway, permission or not. She held Jade's hips for a second, before feeling around Jade's toned stomach. She felt a bulge on the side of Jade's skirt and removed the pair of scissors she found. She held them up incredulously.

"Those are my old scissors." Jade explained.

After coming forth as Tori's Secret Santa, Jade told her that she knew the perfect gift for Andre.

"Tell me!" Tori pleaded.

"Beg me." Jade said simply.

They were momentarily distracted by the flocking machine mishap, but afterwards Tori did a fair amount of begging; if you know what I mean.

At school the next day Cat, Tori, and Jade were in their outfits which they covered with coats. Jade's idea had been for the three of them to perform Andre's song so that he got the grade he rightfully deserved. The performance had gone amazingly and Andre's grade went from a D to an A. Sikowitz had given the worst gift so he ended up going Christmas yodeling with some strangers. The three girls were now in Tori's bed, worn out from the day's performance.

"Thank you for my gift Kitten." Jade said, rubbing her nose with Cat's. Cat giggled. "You're welcome Jadey."

"And thank you for my gift Tori." Cat smiled. Tori blushed. "Robbie told me who gave him the idea for his gift. That was very thoughtful of you." Cat gave Tori a slow, sweet kiss.

"I'm so tired." Jade yawned. "No more big performances for a while."

"The performance was your idea." Tori smirked.

"Who was the one that begged me for the idea?" Jade smirked back. Tori's smirk faltered.

"I thought so." Jade said triumphantly.

The lovers snuggled together and fell into a peaceful, nightmare-free slumber.

_**The End**_

**A/N: I hope you liked it :) **

**Am I the only one that overdosed on Jori during that episode? **

**Btw, after I watched the new video on The Slap, I MIGHT have started shipping Bade lol**


End file.
